fullmetal_alchemist_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Scar
Scar (スカー, Suka), is a nameless lone serial killer and revolutionary who targets State Alchemists for his own brand of lethal justice in accordance with the fundamental tenets of his religion and for the revenge of his slaughtered people. An Ishvalan survivor of the Ishval Civil War, Scar's moniker comes from the large X-shaped scar on his forehead and sports a conspicuous and intricate alchemical tattoo on his right arm, which he uses as his murder weapon of choice. Appearance ☀Being a native Ishvalan, the man known as Scar carries the dark complexion and distinctive red irises of his people. He is fairly tall with a muscular build and his hair is shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-colored crown on top. In the manga and 2009 anime storyline, this crown sticks up a bit, while the 2003 anime series depicts it as relatively flat and spread out. Scar's right arm is adorned with a thin scar stretching entirely around the limb where the bicep meets the shoulder and, from that mark all the way down to the wrist, is nearly covered with a complex tattoo. The upper portion of his face is disfigured with a large X-shaped scar which stretches across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones. The manga storyline portrays Scar as being in his early- to mid-thirties while the 2003 anime depicts him as being roughly ten years younger. In the early part of either series, Scar wears sunglasses to hide his red eyes from view and bears a distinctive gold-colored jacket emblazoned with a cross on the back and sleeves. Additionally, he sports a pair of black slacks with a white cross on the left leg and a white stripe running down the right. Personality Scar is a decidedly brooding and angry man, almost totally consumed by hatred toward the people who destroyed his homeland. Knowing full well that his actions go against many of the teachings of his religion, he still fashions himself an agent of God's divine punishment and takes out his fury on State Alchemists. However, vestiges of his former life's kinder nature are prone to seep through. Even in the middle of his bloody vengeance, Scar is willing to show compassion toward others, honoring last requests and offering a chance to pray before dying. He is reasonably wise and a skilled rhetorician, though his misguided thirst for vengeance clouds his greater judgment and leads his arguments in circles. Having had his people and his family stolen from him, Scar sympathizes with those who care for their loved ones and looks after those who have lost their place in the world. Additionally, he is very protective of his surviving kinsmen and takes all their words of encouragement or chastisement to heart. ch58 pg17-20; ch60 pg34-38; ch61 pg6-21 Plot ch5 pg38 ch6; ch10; ch16, ch26 pg13; ch33 pg40; ch45 pg3 pg31; ch51; ch52; pg16; ch55 pg11; ch57 pg20; ch62 pg20-24; ch65 pg29; ch66;ch88; ch95; ch100; ch103 Abilities Master Combatant: ch7 pg11 pg23; ch61 pg7 pg9; ch102 pg24 Alchemy/Alkahestry Deconstruction Alchemy: ch5 pg42; ch6 pg33-34; ch7 pg19-20; ch26 pg20-22; ch45 pg4-5; ch48 pg14; ch55 pg23 pg28 pg34-36; ch103 pg28 pg34-38; ch105 pg40; ch105 pg56 Reconstruction Alchemy: Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist